1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fabrication of a container lid. Specifically, the present invention relates to the fabrication of a container lid for utilization in conjunction with a cup to form a frozen dessert container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging has progressed from being solely a containment means for a particular product, to being the primary means for marketing a product. This progression now demands that every possible space on a package be utilized for marketing. However, fabrication techniques might render such use of space for marketing either technologically or economically unfeasible.
In the packaging of ice cream, the industry has been unable to overcome this problem. Specifically, in the packaging of ice cream in cups with lids, the industry has been unable to utilize a portion of the lid for advertising, and has been for the most part locked into using a circular cup for the packaging of ice cream in cups. The reason for this limitation to a circular cup is the fact that the lid may only be manufactured in an efficient manner as a circular lid. An example of such packaging for ice cream is the TETRA CUP.RTM. ice cream container available from Tetra Pak Hoyer of Pleasant Prairie, Wis.
In a typical process, the lid is manufactured from a spiral wound tube where three strips of paper are glued and tightly wound together to form a rim portion of the lid. Then, a circular disc is "punched" into the rim portion and glued thereto. This fabrication process limits the lid to having a circular cross-section.
In order to overcome this problem in a cost effective manner, the use of plastic rims have been put forth by the industry which allows for various shapes. However, these plastic rims do not overcome the problem with the need to utilize the space for marketing, and also plastic rims are more costly than paperboard rims.
Another concern with lids is the strength and support of the lid, and more specifically the engagement between the disc and the rim. Although the circumferential flange of the disc is glued to the rim, this does not always provide adequate strength to prevent the disc from becoming disengaged from the rim during processing.